A variety of handheld electronic controllers allow a user to control action in an entertainment system, such as in a video game. Conventional handheld electronic controllers can provide physical feedback to a user based on the action through a vibration or shock force. However, one drawback with conventional handheld electronic controllers is that the vibration or shock force is typically a weak force that does not accurately reflect some virtual actions that have more violent impact than a vibration or shock force. Another drawback with conventional handheld electronic controllers is that the vibration or shock force is typically unable to be directionally provided to the user such that the user cannot palpably feel a directional source of the virtual action.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved devices, systems, and methods for providing physical feedback in a handheld electronic controller.